Behind the mask
by Harlock Diego Holmes
Summary: Sherlock a retrouvé Diego de la Vega, fils d'un riche PDG américain. Cependant, cette enlèvement le mène à une situation qu'il n'avait connu auparavant : une guerre virtuelle et économique souhaitée par une secte où les membres portent des masques blancs. Deux personnes doués en informatique lui apporteront une aide précieuse : Diego et un certain Zorro.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, je rends un petit hommage à la série de Disney Zorro en mettant les personnages dans le monde de SHERLOCK.**

**J'ignore si je vais le laisser en crossovers ou bien le laisser dans le fandom Sherlock. **

* * *

Sherlock soupira une quinzième fois dans son fauteuil, en attendant que le temps passe. John leva les yeux de son bouquin médical, réprimant un sourire amusé qui pouvait sans doute exprimer sa moquerie face à l'incapacité du détective de rester aussi calme qu'un moine tibétain.

"- ça va, je m'ennuie, lança le détective énervé.

\- C'est ce que je vois, fit John.

Tout à coup, le bruit d'un moteur familier venant de la rue fit sursauter le grand détective qui sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

"- Qui est-ce ? Demanda John.

\- La dernière personne que je souhaite voir sur cette Terre...Marmonna Sherlock en retournant s'asseoir.

\- Oh...Mycroft..."

Le frère ainé étouffant et énigmatique de Sherlock grimpa rapidement les escaliers avant de s'introduire à moitié essouflé et pourtant toujours avec son maintien droit et digne.

"- Bonjour, Mycroft, salua Sherlock en prenant son violon pour commencer une mélodie totalement terrible. John grimaça. Les ennuis commencent...

"- Quel bon vent te mène...Oh, non laisse moi deviner, c'est une affaire hautement importante de niveau national qui t'a fait sortir de ton cocon en argile ?

John lança un regard de reproche à Sherlock qui l'ignora habilement.

"- Nullement, Sherlock...de niveau International."

Les deux anciens colocataires se regardèrent surpris et reportèrent leur attention sur l'homme du gouvernement.

"- International ? Répéta le médecin, ça doit vraiment être grave pour que vous veniez voir Sherlock.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Sherlock curieux désormais.

\- Vous avez vu les journaux, récemment ? Vous avez regardé la télévision ? On en parle depuis pas mal de temps.

\- Mmm...Nous étions sur une affaire qui mérite plus notre attention que les infos du monde, répliqua le détective.

\- Connais-tu la célèbre firme Vega Store ?"

Un silence suivit sa question. John répondit le premier.

"- N'est ce pas l'un des groupes américains les plus influents et riches du monde ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mais le PDG est aussi l'un des plus discrets de la planète, ajouta Sherlock, que vient-il faire dans ta soi-disante affaire qui nécessite mon intervention ?

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'écouter le moindre info...Soupira Mycroft, son fils a disparu.

\- Ah, oui, je m'en souviens maintenant, se rappela John, les informations disaient qu'il avait disparu en Espagne.

\- Exactement, affirma Mycroft, il suivait ses études à Madrid pour être plus précis et un jour, personne ne l'a plus revu, il a totalement disparu.

\- Je croyais qu'il était américain ? S'étonna Sherlock malgré lui.

\- Oui, mais leur famille est d'origine espagnol, la tradition voulait que leurs études se passent en Espagne, expliqua l'ainé des Holmes.

\- Depuis quand exactement a-t-il disparu ?

\- Cela va faire, deux semaines et trois jours, mon frère.

\- Et tu as attendu deux semaines et trois jours pour venir me voir ?

\- La CIA, le FBI, le CBI et les autres services secrets américains, espagnols et anglais ont refusé de venir à toi, grinça Mycroft un peu remonté, je n'y peux rien, mais c'était la loi. La disparition du fils d'Alexandre de la Vega ne pouvait pas être enquêté par un détective que ce soit Sherlock Holmes ou bien un amateur.

\- Tu me vexes...Grogna le plus jeune.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Ok, les garçons, intervint John avant que les deux ne commencent une dispute, Mycroft, en quoi cela est ce un problème international ?

\- Alexandre de la Vega a plutôt une santé psychologique fragile, répondit-il, il y a une dizaine d'année, il a perdu sa femme et ses affaires ont pendant un certain temps percuté sur l'économie du pays dont la Vega Store permet de la maintenir, pratiquement toutes les entreprises technologiques, informatiques, commerciaux et autres de tous genres sont en relation directe ou indirecte avec la Vega Store. A cette époque, cela ne se voyait pas trop, mais la courbe financière avait quelques peu chuté...et aujourd'hui...

\- Vous avez peur que la disparition de son fils puisse affecter de nouveau ses affaires et celle des Etats-Unis en passant par les autres pays dont la Vega Store a implanté sa firme, acheva Sherlock qui comprenait de mieux en mieux les raisons de son frère et son inquiétude.

"- Sherlock, cette affaire est unique en son genre, nous sommes certains à 100% que le jeune Diego de la Vega, son fils, est encore en vie. Nous attendons à ce que tu apportes ton aide et ton soutien dans cette affaire.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes des centaines de gens à travailler sur ce cas ? Pourquoi me demander ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont échoué, répliqua Mycroft, désormais, tu es le dernier espoir et si tu ne le fais pas pour l'économie du monde, fais le pour un père qui a perdu sa femme et qui n'espère perdre le dernier membre de sa famille."

Sherlock resta silencieux. John n'osa rien dire un peu déboussolé par ce que demande Mycroft. Il était au courant de la puissance économique que Vega Store disposait, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour être impliqué dans une affaire comme celle-ci.

"- Très bien, accepta Sherlock, que peux-tu me dire de ce Diego de la Vega ?"

Mycroft laissa passer sa surprise et tendit un dossier à son cadet qui le repoussa vers John. Ce dernier le saisit et regarda à la place de son ami.

"- Diego de la Vega, agé de 21 ans, déclara Mycroft, il a été vu pour la dernière fois à la bibliothèque universitaire de Madrid avant de retourner à sa résidence locale.

\- Pardon ? Il avait une maison à Madrid ? S'étonna John.

\- Vous oubliez qu'il est le fils d'un des hommes les plus riches, il ne peut pas prendre une chambre universitaire tout de même...

\- Avait-il des gardes du corps ? S'enquit Sherlock.

\- Non.

\- Là, je ne comprends pas, il a une résidence locale mais pas de gardes du corps.

\- Il a demandé à ce qu'il n'ait aucun garde du corps, dit l'ainé, Diego de la Vega a toujours été très humble et très...disons...simple.

\- Et les matières qu'il a pris ?

\- Il n'a pris que des matières littéraires et artistiques : les langues comme l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'allemand, l'italien, le russe, le chinois, le japonais et le néérlandais , puis l'histoire, l'art, et j'en passe.

\- Aucune scientifique ? Il ne comptait pas diriger la firme de son père ? Dit John un peu surpris.

\- Il est vrai que cela avait surpris tout le monde mais la presse et Hollywood ont trouvé ça tellement charmant qu'on lui avait déjà décerné le titre de "Star" avant même qu'il n'atteigne sa majorité. Depuis qu'il est enfant, il s'écartait du monde informatique et scientifique.

\- Je trouve ça...vraiment étrange, lâcha Sherlock pensif, si je me souviens sa mère était bien professeur en physique technologique et Alexandre de la Vega est plutôt doué en informatique tout comme en maths et en économie, mais leur fils...semble faire une profonde allergie dans ces matières.

\- Il y a des exceptions, répliqua Mycroft.

\- Ok, quoi d'autres sur sa disparition ?

\- Après sa disparition, on avait attendu un message, ou une demande de rançon, mais rien. On a interrogé son entourage, ses amis, ses camarades qui n'ont rien vu de suspects concernant les fréquentations de Diego de la Vega. Il étudiait tranquillement, excellait dans toutes les matières, avait un certain penchant pour les musées et évitait les activités sportifs. C'était un homme plutôt frêle d'après les rapports.

\- En gros, un étudiant sans problème qui disparait du jour au lendemain , résuma Sherlock dont les yeux brilllaient désormais.

Mycroft émit un soupir las devant l'excitation de son cadet. John déglutit en pensant au prochain jour, cela va être sa fête et les nuits blanches seront ses quotidiens.


	2. Chapter 2

"- Il n'y a rien sur lui...Souffla John en fixant son ordinateur, tous informations concernant sa vie privée semblent avoir été bloqué,

\- Je sais, répondit Sherlock en face du sien, d'après ce que j'ai appris la famille de la Vega dispose d'un ange gardien.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Toutes les sites webs où le nom de "de la Vega" avait été cité ont complètement été bloqué, à la place on trouve une page noire avec un Z sur l'écran. Celui qui a fait ça, manipule Internet mieux que personne. ça ne sert à rien de chercher quoi ce soit sur le net, John, on perd notre temps."

Ils avaient essayes de se procurer des informations via le net mais avait fait choux blancs, il semblerait qu'un certain Z protégeait les droits à image du jeune de la Vega ainsi que sa vie privée, car il n'y avait rien pas même une vidéo sur Youtube, ni même une photo sur internet. Tous étaient bloqués par une image noire avec un Z.

Le médecin s'arrêta et s'étira. Il n'avait à peine travailler que trois heures et il était déjà exténué. Il se leva pour se préparer un café. Sherlock resta pensif, réfléchissant sur cette étrange affaire.

"- On sait trop peu de choses sur lui, maugréa-t-il.

\- Ce Z, tu crois qu'il tente de protéger les de la Vega ? Questionna John.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je le place parmi les suspects plausibles concernant la disparition du fils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Si ce Z utilise l'informatique pour cacher leur vie privée, c'est qu'il doit être au courant de quelque chose qu'il tente de cacher au monde entier."

Sherlock se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour prendre un peu d'air. C'est là, au plus grand des hasards, qu'il aperçut, un homme avec un sac en bandoulière, au visage inquiet et incertain qui semblait chercher un numéro de porte. Il avait à sa main à petite bout de papier et jetait des regards sur chaque porte. Il se figea tout à coup devant celle du 221. Le détective esquissa un sourire discret en entendant Mme Hudson ouvrir.

"- John, nous avons un visiteur intéressant, lança Sherlock en se précipitant au rez de chaussée.

La gentille logeuse ne comprenait en réalité pas ce que l'homme voulait car il ne cessait de faire de grand signe. Sherlock vint à son secours.

"- Merci, Mme Hudson, je m'occupe de lui.

\- Mais Sherlock, il...

\- C'est un muet, Mme Hudson, il est normal qu'il ne parle pas.

\- Oh, veuillez m'excuser, se désolé la vieille dame sincère.

L'étranger lui adressa un sourire amicale sans rancune. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de le suivre et alla expliquer la situation à John. Le visiteur fut installé sur une chaise et le médecin fut surpris de constater qu'il était terriblement géné.

"- John, donne lui de quoi écrire, je n'ai jamais apprit le language des signes." Dit Sherlock.

L'ancien militaire obéit et tendit des feuilles et un crayon à l'étranger.

"- Votre nom, d'où vous venez et pourquoi ?" Lança le détective.

L'homme muet fronça les sourcils, attendit quelques secondes et écrivit.

_Soy Bernado Derez Cheliro, vivo en Espana, soy el guardian de la casa de Don Diego de la Vega. Y tengo el ordenador de Don Diego._

John lut la note mais ne comprenait pas contrairement à Sherlock qui le traduit pour lui. Bernado sortit de son sac un ordinateur plutôt inhabituel car c'était la première fois que les deux anglais voyaient ce genre d'ordinateur.

"- Êtes vous sur que c'est à à lui ? S'enquit Sherlock tandis que Bernado déposa l'engin en face de lui. Il hocha la tête.

\- Depuis quand êtes vous ici ? Et pourquoi venir aujourd'hui ?"

Sherlock apprit ainsi que Bernado était à Londres depuis deux jours et qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver Baker Street. Etant espagnol et ne comprenant pas complètement l'anglais, il avait eu du mal à se repérer. Il était venu demander l'aide du célèbre détective parce que c'était la dernière chose que son jeune patron lui avait ordonné si les choses pourraient mal tourner.

A cette information, Sherlock et John en furent de plus en plus surpris. Bernado avoua alors que Diego de la Vega lisait régulièrement le blog des deux célèbres anglais que ce soit celui de Sherlock ou celui du docteur Watson. Ensuite, il ouvrit l'ordinateur et incita le détective à jeter un coup d'oeil à l'écran. Il avait lancé une video.

Les deux amis se penchèrent ainsi sur l'écran afin de découvrir ce que Bernado tentait de leur faire passer.

La video était difficile à voir. Elle était de mauvaise qualité mais donnait une vision globale pour Sherlock : la scène se déroulait surement dans une cave et la caméra était sans doute très petite, presque une mini-webcam. On entendait des grisaillement, le souffle d'un homme et les cris de colère et d'énervements de d'autres individus qui parlaient en espagnol. Celui qui tenait la caméra dans sa paume était battu par les autres. Visiblement, ceux-là ignoraient complètement qu'ils étaient filmés sans le savoir car la petite caméra était tournée vers eux. Mais Sherlock ne pouvait distinguer leur visage car ils portaient tous un masque blanc typique de théâtre grec.

_Vas a hacer lo que decimos ? Vale ? Escucha !_ Entendait-on malgré la qualité.

Des gémissements suivaient les paroles. Puis la video se coupa tout à coup.

Bernado s'était écarté d'eux et affichait une mine triste, inquiet et désespéré. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de revisionner la vidéo.

"- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Souffla John sous le choc.

\- C'était Diego de la Vega, n'est ce pas ? Lança Sherlock au muet qui se retourna vers lui tout en hochant la tête.

\- Il est donc toujours en vie ?

\- Oui, et cette vidéo semble à avoir été pris à ses risques et périls.

\- Mais comment-a-t-il pu faire cela ? Il...

\- Parce que c'est un génie, John, coupa Sherlock en fixant l'ordinateur, parce que c'est un génie de l'informatique. Est ce que j'ai raison ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Bernado.

Ce dernier ne disait rien et baissa les yeux. Sherlock n'en fit pas attention et observa l'ordinateur qui se trouvait face à lui.

"- Cette engin a été fabriqué récemment à partir de plusieurs matériaux provenant de différents ordinateurs, déclara-t-il, c'est un unique en son genre, Diego de la Vega ne l'a pas acheté, il l'a fabriqué.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment..commença John en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Mais tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? C'est un génie ! C'est pour ça qu'on l'a enlevé ! S'exaspéra Sherlock.

\- Pourtant d'après ce que Mycroft a dit, ce n'était pas un scientifique.

\- Parce qu'il savait que si on le savait doué en informatique, il serait en danger alors il l'a caché à tout le monde, John, ce Diego de la Vega est beaucoup plus intelligent que nous le pensons.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu dis ça, soupira John.

\- La vidéo le montre en vie...et d'après ces gens qui portent ces masques, ils ne comptent pas le tuer mais s'en servir. Donc, pour l'instant, on peut être sure qu'on a une chance immense de le retrouver à temps et en vie.

\- Pour s'en servir ? répéta le médecin ahuri, Sherlock, qu'est ce que...

\- Ils sont au courant, ses gens sont au courant du talent de Diego de la Vega et ils veulent le forcer à travailler pour eux sans doute quitte à la torturer pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il souhaite et..."

Bernado lui tapota tout à coup l'épaule le faisant sursauter. Il lui tendit alors une clé où était gravé les initiales de son propre nom. Sherlock cligna des yeux devant la clé USB.

"- Pourquoi me le donnes-tu maintenant ? S'énerva-t-il en pensant qu'il était en train de perdre un temps précieux devant chaque hésitation du muet. Mais ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas et désigna l'ordinateur de nouveau. John fit surpris de voir à quel point Bernado ne semblait nullement affecté par les sautes d'humeurs de son meilleur ami.

Sherlock marmonna des mots incompréhensibles et fourra la clé dans l'ordinateur. Des fichiers apparurent notamment un second fichier vidéo. Il cliqua dessus.

_Une image d'intro se figea : c'était un cavalier de jeu d'échec qui tournoyait puis l'image d'un jeune homme confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Il avait des cheveux noirs bien coiffés, de beaux yeux noisettes et un sourire charmant. John comprit dorénavant pourquoi la presse et Hollywood s'intéressaient à lui, avec un physique comme lui, il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Le jeune homme commença alors à parler d'une voix très agréable, chaleureuse et assuré. _

_"- Monsieur Holmes, je me présente, je suis Diego de la Vega. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi par je ne sais quel moyen. Il est inutile de vous dire que j'ai sans le moindre doute besoin de votre aide."_

_Son visage amicale devint subitement grave. _

_" Monsieur Holmes, vous dire que je suis en danger, serait complètement égoiste et totalement exagéré, mais si on vous dit que je suis en danger, oubliez ça. Je ne suis pas en danger. Mais mon père est en danger. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'écarter au maximum. Alors je vous en prie de faire au mieux pour ne pas l'impliquer dans cette affaire..._

_"Tout d'abord, il faut que je vous parle de la mort de ma mère. Vous avez sans doute entendu parlé de son suicide. Oui, les rapports de la police affirment que c'est un suicide. Mais c'est totalement faux. Ce n'est pas un suicide. C'est un meurtre. Et j'en suis le témoin."_

_Il s'arrêta avec hésitation. _

Le détective vit que cela lui demandait un grand effort pour se confier face à une caméra.

_"- J'étais encore qu'un enfant agé à peine de 5 ans, mais je me souviens de ce jour. Ma mère m'avait emméné à un laboratoire disant qu'elle devait voir quelqu'un. Elle m'a laissé dans une pièce; Je connaissais cette endroit et chaque coin de l'établissement qui appartenait à mon père alors je suis sorti par un conduit d'aération qui m'a conduit jusqu'à elle. Il y avait un homme avec elle. Un homme qui portait un masque blanc. Ma mère était par terre, gisant à l'agonie. L'homme ne me voyait pas, mais moi, j'avais vu ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait injecté quelque chose...et elle n'a plus bougé."_

_Il passa une main sur son visage comme si ce souvenir lui revenait en tête. _

_"- Je suis resté là, à le regarder, sans rien faire...et ensuite, il est parti. Je ne savais pas comment sortir par cette pièce alors j'ai fait demi-tour et...j'ai voulu rejoindre ma mère. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle était morte. Après cela, j'ai essayé de dire que c'était un homme qui avait tué ma mère, mais personne ne m'a cru. On pensait qu'elle s'était drogué et qu'elle avait fait une overdose pour se suicider. Et l'affaire n'est pas allé plus loin. J'ai juré vengeance, Monsieur Holmes. Et je suis prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour parvenir à mes fins. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis devenu une de leur victime. J'avais essayé de cacher mes connaissances en informatique mais on m'a démasqué. J'essaie au maximum de faire attention à qui je parle, à qui je fréquente mais je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant, il y a des traîtres partout, des gens qui m'espionnent. Ils vont m'avoir, monsieur Holmes, et je ne pourrai leur faire face seul. Alors je vous demande votre aide."_

_L'image du cavalier noire termina la vidéo. _


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux londoniens retinrent leur souffle devant les aveux de Diego de la Vega. C'était bien la première fois qu'un "client" venait leur parler de cette manière, mais qui deplus était désormais dans l'incapacité de venir les voir.

"- Je vais finir par croire qu'il savait quel danger il risquait réellement, murmura Sherlock, il savait qu'on allait l'enlever.

\- Sherlock, qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Souffla John qui ne comprenait de moins en moins, d'abord, Mycroft nous parle d'un enlèvement, ensuite on a un employé de Diego de la Vega qui vient nous montrer deux vidéos complètements différentes où l'une est actuel et l'autre, déjà passé...

\- ...et un meurtre qui date d'une dizaine d'année, acheva Sherlock avec un sourire satisfait, ça devient de plus en plus existant !"

Le médecin militaire soupira tandis que Bernado regarda le détective d'un air angoissé mais nullement étonné de sa réaction.

"- Dis moi, mon ami, demanda Sherlock, quand Don Diego a-t-il fait la vidéo ?"

Bernado écrivit sur un bon de papier.

"- Il y a trois mois, traduit Sherlock à John, trois mois...Qu'a-t-il eu à cette époque ? Quelque chose de spécial à l'université ? Une fête ?

Le muet se gratta la tête pour réfléchir et son visage s'illumina alors. Il nota quelques mots de nouveau.

"- Le championnat universitaire d'escrime ? S'étonna Sherlock, tu en es sur ?

Bernado hocha la tête et écrivit de nouveau.

"- Il a gagné.

\- Quoi ? Fit John qui n'avait pas entendu.

\- John, Diego de la Vega a gagné le championnat.

\- Et alors...

\- Et alors, c'est là que tout à commencer. D'après Bernado, le championnat a eu lieu deux semaines avant que le jeune de la Vega crée la vidéo. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ce temps là.

\- Et en quoi sa victoire a-t-il rapport avec son enlèvement ?

\- Tout, John, répondit Sherlock d'un air sombre.

\- Je ne comprends pas."

Même Bernado était curieux de savoir. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais fait le rapport entre le fameux championnat et la soudaine inquiétude qu'avait eu son jeune patron les semaines suivantes.

"- John, je suis, sans vouloir me vanter, bon en escrime et mon oeil d'expert peut te dire que l'escrime se rapproche des maths.

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, il y a 90% de chances qu'un escrimeur hors pair soit doué en maths ou bien doué en logique. L'escrime est un sport de combat qui ne nécessite aucune force, mais de l'intelligence, de la précision, du sang-froid et un certain talent pour deviner les intentions de l'adversaire, en somme, c'est presque un jeu d'échec. Et parmi ceux qui ont pu regardé le championnat, il y avait certainement une personne qui avait l'oeil pour avoir pu démasquer le talent de Diego de la Vega.

\- Il s'est trahi sans le vouloir, simplement pour avoir participer à un sport ? Dit John sous le choc.

\- Peut-être que s'il s'était contenté de rester dans sa chambre, rien de tout cela serait arrivé..."

Un bruit effroyable le coupa. Bernado s'était jeté sur Sherlock. Il paraissait en colère contre le détective. Ne pouvant nullement parler, le détective prit du temps à comprendre pourquoi le muet l'avait attaqué sans prévenir. John attrapa Bernado par les épaules et tenta de la calmer.

"- Hé, doucement ! Qu'est ce qui vous prends ?"

Bernado émit des sons rauques par sa gorge, tel un grognement sourd, il était enragé.

"- Je crois que notre ami muet a été vexé, dit Sherlock en remettant correctement ses affaires.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda John qui retenait Bernado par le bras pour l'empêcher de sauter de nouveau sur son ami.

"- Je pense que j'ai du entre guillemet insulté son patron, ce qu'il n'a pas supporté, s'amusa Sherlock, mais, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux pas blâmer ton employeur, ajouta le détective comme pour apaiser l'espagnol. Ce dernier se détendit mais jeta un regard noir à Sherlock qui haussa les épaules.

* * *

John était parti chez lui rejoindre son logis où Mary l'attendait, laissant Sherlock et Bernado à Baker Street. John avait insisté pour que l'espagnol muet réside dans son ancienne chambre au lieu d'aller séjourner dans un hôtel. Ceci arrangeait grandement Sherlock, au cas où il aurait des questions qui lui viendraient.

Le détective vit que Bernado n'était pas un homme ordinaire. Même étant muet, Sherlock était certain qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air.

Alors que Sherlock revisionnait plusieurs fois la première vidéo pour essayer de trouver un indice, Bernado restait assis dans le fauteuil de John, à ne rien faire, attendant que le temps passe. Normalement cela n'aurait pas du gêner Sherlock, mais celui-ci trouvait cela fort étrange pour un homme de sa trempe. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne au monde pour pouvoir rester sans rien à faire : lui-même.

Sherlock arrêta ce qu'il faisait et s'installa dans son fauteuil noir.

"- Ecoute, tu vas répondre sincèrement à mes questions, d'accord ? Lança-t-il au muet. Ce dernier hocha la tête en se demanda bien ce que lui voulait le détective.

"- Depuis quand connais-tu Diego de la Vega ?"

Bernado montra trois doigts.

"- Trois ans ? C'est à dire depuis qu'il est à l'université ? A-t-il eu des amis, des proches, des personnes qu'il fréquentait souvent ?"

Il hocha la tête et leva quatre doigts.

"- Quatre amis ? C'est peu pour un jeune homme de sa condition, s'étonna Sherlock, oui, car vois-tu normalement, d'après ce que je sais, lorsqu'un fils d'un grand PDG se trouve dans l'université que tu fréquentes, il n'est pas rare de le voir entourer de.."

Bernado le coupa en souriant et écrivit sur un papier. En lisant, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Ah d'accord, il a plus de succès auprès des filles que des hommes, comprit le détective.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser d'autres questions, quelqu'un entra subitement. Sherlock se leva surpris de voir son visiteur tardif.

"- Tiens, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver Mycroft, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je suis venu à pied du métro, marmonna l'ainé des Holmes.

Son regard s'attarda sur Bernado dont les yeux ne cessaient de faire des allers retours entre les deux frères.

"- Qui est ce ?

\- Bernado Cheliro, le gardien de la résidence de Diego de la Vega à Madrid, répondit Sherlock, inutile de le faire parler, il est muet.

\- ça je l'avais bien vu, rétorqua Mycroft.

\- Pourquoi viens-tu ce soir ? Je ne fais que débuter l'enquête.

\- J'ai une lettre pour toi, dit l'ainé en tendant une enveloppe.

Sherlock la saisit et l'observa un moment.

"- Papier de très bonne qualité...fabriqué...tiens, en Espagne. Ah, je vois...La famille royale d'Espagne m'écrit ?

\- Sherlock ouvre et lit, bon sang !

\- ça va, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je reçois des missives de son Altesse Royal..."

Il déchira élégamment l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qui avait été rédigé en anglais.

"- Que dit-elle ? S'enquit Mycroft un peu impatient.

\- Le roi d'Espagne souhaite que je retrouve le plus rapidement Don Diego de la Vega, annonça Sherlock à la fois pour son frère que pour Mycroft, visiblement quelqu'un lui a prévenu qu'on viendrait me voir.

\- Il est bien normal qu'il soit mis au courant de l'affaire, les de la Vega ont toujours eu de très bonnes relations avec la famille royale espagnole.

\- Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça...

\- Pardon ?

\- Diego de la Vega a gagné le championnat universitaire et si je ne me trompe pas, le roi d'Espagne avait assisté à la finale, non ? Lança-t-il à Bernado. Le muet fit signe que oui, avec un air assez surpris.

"- J'imagine ensuite qu'il a eu un entretien avec le jeune homme et qu'il l'a trouvé fort sympathique.

\- Sherlock, qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

\- La lettre, Mycroft, la lettre ! Elle a été rédigé à la main, avec hâte. L'écriture montre une inquiétude retenue et un choc émotionnelle . La personne qui l'a écrite a insisté au moins trois fois pour que je le retrouve. Je pense qu'Il est très attaché au jeune homme.

\- Bon, très bien, maintenant que tu sais tout ça, quand est ce que tu comptes te rendre en Espagne pour rechercher Diego de la Vega ?

\- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que...oh.."

Sherlock se figea. Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Bernado cligna des yeux devant la réaction soudaine du détective qui se tourna vers l'ordinateur allumé de Diego de la Vega.

Il revisionna la séquence où on on voyait un individu avec un masque.

"- C'était sous mon nez et je n'avais rien vu.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Souffla Mycroft en regardant l'écran.

\- Longue histoire, marmonna Sherlock, Bernado est ce que tu peux arranger l'image pour que ce soit moins flou ?"

Le muet s'exécuta et l'image de l'homme masqué devint légèrement plus net.

"- Mycroft, je crois que notre disparu ne se trouve plus en Espagne, déclara Sherlock, mais en...

\- ...Pyrénnées, termina l'ainé qui avait déjà comprit.

Bernado tapota l'épaule de Sherlock pour lui demander la raison qui l'a poussé à déduire ça.

"- Cet homme porte des vêtements typiques des montagnes, la caméra a bien prise l'image pour que je puisse voir correctement ces vêtements, bon sang, il savait que je devinerai ça, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est focalisé uniquement sur un seul homme ! Il veut nous dire que c'est inutile de chercher en Espagne !

\- Si tu pouvais m'expliquer quel est cette vidéo, ce serait mieux, interrompit Mycroft.

Sherlock se mordit les lèvres et se résigna à lui raconter les évènements de la journée.

* * *

Bernado s'était finalement endormi dans le fauteuil au grand dam de Sherlock qui devait subir les légers ronflements de son visiteurs espagnols. Il n'avait pas avancé mais il savait néanmoins que Diego de la Vega ne se trouvait plus en Espagne mais à la frontière de la France. Il savait aussi que les kidnappeurs appartenaient sans aucun doute à une organisation criminelle telle que celle de Moriarty. A une différence près, ils dévouaient corps et âmes à une idéologie éthique.

"- Des masques blancs, murmura Sherlock pour lui-même tout en cherchant sur Internet en quoi cela pouvait les relier. Il ne trouvait franchement rien qui pourrait le rapprocher de ce mystère, mais au moins, le mort d'Isabelle de la Cruz n'était pas un suicide mais bien un meurtre, Diego de la Vega n'avait pas menti, ni inventé quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, un son provenant de l'ordinateur du disparu le fit sursauter et réveiller le muet. Le détective surpris alla voir ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce son.

C'est alors qu'une fenêtre apparue mais aucune vidéo, une image noire avec uniquement un bruit de fond plutôt désagréable. Bernado posa un regard curieux et inquiet vers Sherlock.

"- Un fichier audio prit en simultané, comprit-il, Bernado, ton employeur est en train en ce moment même de s'auto-enregistrer...mais quel est ce bruit ?"

Il essaya de monter le son et on pouvait désormais distinctement entendre des bruits de moteurs.

"- Ils sont dans un camion, souffla Sherlock en prenant son portable pour saisir le numéro de son frère.

"- Re bonsoir, je sais qu'il est tard, Mycroft, mais j'ai une piste, il faut prévenir les autorités françaises immédiatement, ils doivent impérativement arrêter tous les poids lourds qui traversent la France. Je pense que Diego de la Vega se trouve en ce moment dans un camion...Fais-vite !"

La fichier audio ne s'arrêtait pas. Bernado fixait l'écran sans image avec une lueur d'espoir et de crainte dans ses yeux.

"- Nous allons le retrouver, tenta de la rassurer Sherlock.

Il ignorait pourquoi mais il trouvait le muet fort sympathique et très intriguant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mycroft était de nouveau à Baker Street en compagnie de John à qui il avait raconté les dernières nouvelles de la veille.

"- Nous avons prévenu les autorités françaises, cela n'a ramené que des embouteillages près de Paris, déclara l'ainé des Holmes légèrement énervé.

\- Ils ont arrêté tous les poids lourds même sur les routes et les autoroutes ?

\- Tous sans exceptions. Tous les policiers et gendarmes de chaque ville, de chaque village de chaque canton ont été prévenus cette nuit, ils ont tous été mobilisé pour fouiller chaque poids-lourds, pour ne rien trouver."

Sherlock grimaça devant cet échec. En même temps, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de fois.

"- Maintenant la question est où sont-ils maintenant, soupira John, ils peuvent être partout dorénavant...

\- Non, ce n'est pas la bonne question, John, coupa Sherlock, la question est pourquoi ont-ils quitté l'Espagne ? Où souhaitaient-ils aller ? Ils ont enlevé le jeune de la Vega en Espagne l'ont battu dans les Pyrénées pour l'utiliser à leur profit..pourquoi ont-ils eu besoin de se déplacer ? D'ailleurs, ça doit leur rendre les choses plus compliqués...

\- Ils ont surement reçu des ordres de leur "chef", proposa John.

\- Quelqu'un d'assez censé tenterait de cacher leur trésor, lança Mycroft, or si on veut le déplacer c'est certainement parce que...

\- ...ils ne savent pas comment le cacher, termina Sherlock en croisant le regard de son frère, Diego de la Vega est tellement connu que c'est difficile pour eux de le faire sortir au grand jour, ils ont besoin de lui dans un endroit spécial, un endroit où il pourrait faire ce qu'ils voudront sans encombre, sans éveiller de soupçons.

\- Ils ont donc traversé les Pyrennés pour rejoindre la France et on utilisait comme moyen de transport un camion, continua Mycroft, ce qui veut dire ?

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont plutôt nombreux, je dirais une bonne dizaine d'hommes à surveiller Diego de la Vega.

\- Mais il me semble que les autorités françaises ont fait choux blancs, non ? Fit John qui perdait un peu le fil.

\- Oui, ce ne sont que des incompétents et...oh...S'écria Sherlock en se levant tout à coup le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai compris, j'ai compris...

\- Sherlock ?

\- A votre avis, pourquoi Diego de la Vega a refusé les gardes du corps...

\- ...parce qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, murmura l'ainé des Holmes, donc si la police française n'a pas pu le trouver...

\- ...c'est parce qu'il est sans doute dans un fourgon de police, acheva le détective.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trois jours plus tard, Bart's Hospital**

Sherlock attendait impatiemment que les médecins puissent lui accorder une visite. C'était désormais fini, grâce à l'intervention de Mycroft, les autorités françaises ont pu trouvé le fameux camion de police qui transportait le jeune de la Vega. Ce dernier fut tout d'abord envoyé dans à l'Hopital central de Paris pour ensuite être rapatrié à Londres, à la demande du père encore à Los Angeles, pour l'instant.

D'après ce que Sherlock avait pu apprendre par son frère, Diego de la Vega fut vraisemblablement torturé mais personne ne savait pourquoi encore on n'avait pas demandé de rançons. Scotland Yard et la police française ont en déduit qu'ils n'ont certainement pas eu le temps bien qu'en réalité, c'était tout autre. Seul Mycroft, John et Bernado, qui avait fini par loger à Baker Street, connaissaient les véritables raisons de l'enlèvement.

"- Bon, écoute, dit John en venant vers le détective qui attendait, monsieur de la Vega est en mesure de pouvoir répondre à tes questions, mais si jamais tu dérapes comme tu en as toujours l'habitude de faire, je te ferais sortir."

John faisait parti des médecins qui prenaient en charge Diego et il y prenait vraiment à coeur.

"- D'accord, soupira Sherlock.

\- Et surtout pas de propos déplacés, ok ?

\- Oui.

\- Et contrôle aussi tes pics désagréables et évite aussi..

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je parle, dis le, on en aura fini pour aujourd'hui...

\- Je veux dire que tu dois rester le plus simple possible, prévint le médecin.

Le détective n'ajouta rien et suivit son ami à la chambre du riche jeune homme. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir quatre gardes du corps devant la porte.

"- Il est d'accord pour ça ? Lança Sherlock à John.

\- Scotland Yard ne lui a pas laissé le choix, répondit le médecin, pour l'instant, les visites sont interdits mais vu que tu es LE détective, on t'a autorisé, ajouta-t-il comme pour s'expliquer.

En entrant dans la chambre, ils furent surpris de voir le lit vide et un jeune homme debout observant par la fenêtre. Il portait une chemise de nuit. Sa joue droite était recouverte d'un compresse blanc. Sa posture laissait deviner à Sherlock qu'il était encore fatigué mais son visage montrait quelqu'un de déterminé. Pourtant quand il aperçut le docteur Watson, un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres.

"- Je suis surpris de vous revoir, Docteur, dit-il d'une voix suave avec un parfait anglais.

\- Monsieur de la Vega, je vous présente Sherlock Holmes, un ami et...enfin, je suppose que vous saviez qui il est, se rattrapa John en se souvenant que le jeune homme avait demandé de l'aide au détective.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de vous rencontre, monsieur Holmes, dit-le jeune homme en tendant sa main bandée.

Sherlock serra sa main amicalement un peu surpris de voir que son "client" était beaucoup plus amoché qu'il ne le pensait.

"- Hum, si je puis me permettre, monsieur, vous devriez vous recoucher, conseilla John.

\- Je ne supporte plus de rester coucher, j'ai besoin d'être debout."

John ne s'y opposa pas plus, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer son malaise.

"- Comment avez vous fait ? Demanda brusquement Sherlock pour venir au fait rapidement.

\- De quoi ?

\- Comment avez vous fait pour communiquer avec nous ? Sans vous faire remarquer par vos ravisseurs ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, monsieur Holmes."

Surpris de la réponse, Sherlock cligna des yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un refusait de lui répondre et en plus était sincère en disant cela. Normalement, les gens s'en offusquaient ou s'énervaient de la question ou bien répondait à coté mais Diego de la Vega optait pour la sincèrité.

"- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les même raisons qui m'ont poussé à refuser des gardes du corps, répondit Diego.

\- Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela."

Sherlock se tourna vers John, puis jeta un oeil vers la porte avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune milliardaire;

"- Vous pensez que vous êtes traqués et vous ne faîtes confiance à personne, murmura Sherlock si bas que John ne pouvait l'entendre.

"- Les murs et les plafonds peuvent avoir des oreilles, dit Diego de même.

\- Très bien, reprit Sherlock à haute voix, est ce que je peux savoir si vous avez pu identifier les responsables de votre enlèvement ?

\- Non, ils portaient tous des masques.

\- Les mêmes que portaient l'assassin de votre mère ?"

A ces mots, Diego tressaillit et dut s'agripper à la table de chevet pour ne pas tomber. John l'aida à s'asseoir.

"- ça va...je n'ai rien, merci, souffla le jeune homme.

Il inspira puis répondit à l'attention de Sherlock.

"- Non, leur masque était différent.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Le masque que portait le meurtrier de ma mère avait des motifs mais ceux qui m'ont enlevé n'en avaient pas.

\- Aussi lisse que du marbres, se souvint Sherlock, quel était leur but ?

\- Vous le savez très bien, grinça Diego en dissimulant un mal de tête.

Le grand détective en resta sans mot devant ses paroles. Il ne s'attendait pas encore à une réplique de ce genre. Il avait du mal à discerner le jeune de la Vega et surtout n'arrivait pas à lire correctement en lui. Il savait qu'il cachait son talent informatique et logistique mais il semblerait que c'était tout ce dont il connaissait de lui, réellement.

Avant même qu'il puisse poser une prochaine question, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme agé certainement dans la cinquantaine d'année, avec cependant des cheveux blancs. Habillé dignement, il s'avança dans la chambre en cernant Sherlock de la tête au pied sans faire attention à John.

"- Messieurs, je suis Maître Carlos Galindo et je suis l'avocat représentant de monsieur Diego de la Vega.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je n'ai jamais demandé d'avocat, intervint le concerné.

\- Votre père, si, rétorqua l'homme de loi d'un ton plutôt sec, et je vous prierai, messieurs, de parler à mon client en ma présence.

\- Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un avocat ? Insista Diego, si je ne sais pas qui accuser ? Je...

\- Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, votre père m'a chargé de m'occuper de cette affaire. Votre enlèvement l'a complètement bouleversé en apprenant que l'on vous a retrouvé, il m'a contacté. Suite à cela, je dois suivre ses ordres et restait constamment avec vous lorsqu'on vous interrogera.

\- Pourquoi auriez vous peur que je divulgue quelque chose qui puisse me nuire ?

\- Non, mais on pourrait vous questionner sur bien des choses qui iraient vous mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Comme ? Lança Sherlock malgré lui.

\- Sur la défunte épouse de Monsieur Alexandre de la Vega."

Diego blêmit et Sherlock comprit à quel point ce sujet était fragile pour lui. Cependant, il ne faisait pas confiance à cet avocat sortit tout droit de nulle part.

"- Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous avez bien été engagé par monsieur de la Vega ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- J'ai autrefois exercé pendant quelques temps à Los Angeles, dit l'avocat, et j'ai autrefois connu Alexandre de la Vega, et bien évidemment, j'ai vu grandir le jeune Diego."

Sherlock se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête, visiblement encore exténué. Il avait tout de même entendu ce que Carlos Galindo avait dit.

"- Il est vrai que je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, souffla-t-il, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà parler.

\- Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant à peine agé de 6 ans, je suis parti pour l'Angleterre alors que vous venez de fêter vos 8 ans."

Visiblement, le détective ne pouvait rien faire pour contredire les actes de l'homme de loi. John comprit alors que son ami n'oserait jamais poser de questions face au nouveau visiteur et annonça que Diego devait se reposer.

* * *

"- Il tente de la faire taire, maugréa Sherlock dans la salle d'attente à quelques mètres de la chambre.

Il était énervé et n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille. John essaya de calmer mais en vain.

"- Lestrade pourrait l'interroger.

\- Ah quoi cela servirait ? En présence de cet avocat de pacotille, Diego de la Vega n'osera rien dire !

\- Mais il me semble que c'est un ami de son père.

\- John, il a dit qu'il connait son père, pas que c'était un ami. On ne sait rien de lui...sauf qu'il a un canari chez lui, qu'il est divorcé, sans enfant, il aime jouer au poker et il a un certain faible pour les chevaux de courses.

\- Mais comment...enfin bref, tu penses qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

\- Nullement, il part d'une manière trop certaine, c'est typique des avocats qui ne cherchent que l'appât du gain. Il sait ce qu'il fait et il est sur de lui. Il veut manipuler Diego de la Vega, ajouta Sherlock un peu plus lentement.

\- Quoi ?"

John s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il le faisait dire cela mais le détective déguerpit et se dirigea en direction de la chambre, cependant il croisa alors Greg Lestrade, l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

"- Tiens, bonjour, Lestrade, je ne sais pas mais moi, je ne suis pas surpris de vous voir, lança Sherlock.

\- J'étais venu interroger monsieur de la Vega mais...

\- Mais son avocat a refusé que vous lui parler, pourquoi ?

\- Il disait que son "jeune client" avait eu trop de questions et qu'il devait se reposer, répondit Greg d'un ton légèrement énervé que Sherlock détecta.

\- Que savez vous des ravisseurs ?

\- Pas grand chose, d'après les rapports des autorités françaises, ils ont refusé de parler.

\- On connait leur identité ?

\- Ce sont des mafieux, d'après ce que je sais trois d'entre eux viennent d'Italie, quatre de Russies et les autres sont américains. On ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Non, mon frère n'a pas réussi à récupérer les informations en live, ce qui l'a vraiment mis en colère et...attendez une seconde, est ce qu'on vous a dit d'où provenaient ce rapport ?

\- De la police française, pourquoi ?

\- Il y a un...bug...

\- pardon ?

\- Il y a eu une fuite, bon sang ! S'exclama Sherlock en prenant son portable pour appeler son frère.

Ce dernier décrocha rapidement.

"- Que se passe-t-il Sherlock ?

\- Mycroft, l'affaire de Diego de la Vega, qui en France pouvait s'en charger ?

\- Les Services Secrets, pourquoi ?

\- Et est ce que la CIA et le MI-5 ont été mis au courant concernant les ravisseurs de Diego de la Vega ?

\- Pas encore, Sherlock..Pourquoi, bon sang !

\- Alors pourquoi Scotland Yard est-il au courant ?

\- Quoi ? Mais normalement ils doivent d'abord informé les services secrets anglais avant de prévenir la police locale...

\- Mycroft, c'est trop tard, je pense que les ravisseurs de Diego de la Vega sont toujours en fuite.

\- Explique toi.

\- Je pense que des complices se sont dissimulés dans les autorités françaises. Ils ont transmis des fausses informations à Scotland Yard et ont bloqué ceux qui devaient parvenir jusqu'à vous. Ils ont réussi à cracker vos réseaux, Mycroft, désormais, ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils voudront pendant un certain lapse de temps.

\- Mon Dieu, Sherlock...

\- Mycroft, je pense que nous sommes dans une guerre, où l'informatique et le virtuel seront les principaux protagonistes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Baker Street**

Sherlock ne comprenait plus rien. Les ravisseurs de Diego de la Vega sont officiellement en évasion et des avis de recherche ont été lancé partout en Europe.

Il avait eu en plus raison en disant que les réseaux informatiques des services secrets du Royaume-Uni avaient été forcé afin de bloquer tout contact avec les autres organisations du monde. Pour la première fois, la sécurité du pays tenait qu'à un fil. Tous les renseignements ultra-secrètes pourraient être découverts et compromettre des milliers de personnes.

Alors qu'il était assis à réfléchir dans son fauteuil, Bernado lui offrit une tasse de thé. Surpris, il le remercia tandis que le muet lui adressa un sourire gratifiant. John n'était pas resté très longtemps et Sherlock ne voulait pas trop s'attarder à l'hôpital en sachant qu'il ne pouvait même pas rester seul avec Diego de la Vega surveiller en permanence par des gardes du corps et en plus, l'hôpital était entouré de voitures de police. Il apprit un peu plus tard dans l'après midi que le père du jeune homme allait arriver que demain matin. Cela allait rendre les choses encore plus complexes. Décidément, c'était dure d'avoir un milliardaire célèbre comme client.

Brusquement, on entendit un bruit de fenêtre défoncé provenant de sa chambre. Sherlock se précipita dans la pièce suivis de Bernado armé d'un couteau de cuisine.

"- Mais qu'est ce que...Vous ? S'écria Sherlock en reconnaissant le "cambrioleur".

Un individu habillé tout en noir avec un blouson de même couleur se redressait tant bien que mal. Bernado vint à son aide en le soulevant par une épaule.

"- Gracias, mi amigo, souffla le visiteur de la nuit, désolé d'être entrer de la sorte, ajouta-t-il à Sherlock qui refermait la fenêtre et les volets.

Bernado le conduit ensuite jusqu'au salon et l'installa dans le fauteuil rouge. Le muet put enfin découvrir le visage de son jeune patron et serra dans ses bras ce dernier qui rougit devant l'affection que lui portait son gardien de maison.

"- _Soy muy contento tambien_, murmura-t-il, _por favor, quiero respirar un poco !"_

Bernado lâcha prise un peu embarrassé de son emportement et alla ensuite préparer de quoi rafraîchir le jeune homme.

"- Vous avez quitté l'hopital alors que la police gardait toutes les sorties ? Dit Sherlock en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Sauf le toit, je pouvais passer par là.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez sauté de toit en toit ?

\- On peut dire ça, sourit Diego.

\- Pourquoi avoir fuit ?

\- Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité.

\- Vous étiez surveillé par des gardes du corps.

\- Je vous l'ai dit je ne leur fais pas confiance.

\- Et vous me faîtes confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous avez su résoudre l'affaire de Baskerville.

\- Pardon ?

\- Un enfant crie haut et fort que son parent a été tué par un homme avec un masque, mais personne ne le croit. ça ne vous rappelle rien ?"

Sherlock resta silencieux. Evidemment, c'était un début d'affaire similaire à celui d'Henry Knight de Baskervillle. Seulement là, il n'était pas question de drogues ou de molosse mais de fautes de preuves concrètes.

"- Pourquoi vous vous cachez ? Interrogea Sherlock, pourquoi cachez vous vos talents ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

\- Vous le savez très bien. Vous avez pu me communiquer via votre ordinateur portable que Bernado a ramené de Madrid. Vous avez eu sur vous, une petite caméra, telle celle que l'on trouve sur les ordinateurs portables mais beaucoup plus performant qui peut être relié à votre ordinateur à n'importe quel distance grâce à...une connexion Internet. Je me trompe ?"

Diego ne dit rien. Il n'était ni surpris, ni étonné devant ces révélations qui l'avaient surement démasqué.

"- Non, vous avez raison."

Sherlock esquissa un sourire satisfait et continua :

"- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que votre père le sache ?

\- Pour me protéger.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Si mon père est au courant de...mes capacités, il fera en sorte de m'offrir un poste dans une de ces boites mais le problème est que je serai la cible de nos concurrents. Je ne veux pas me vanter, monsieur Holmes, mais je suis capable de faire des choses que personne d'autre ne serait capable de faire.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu ça...et concernant votre avocat ? Vous n'allez certainement pas le laisser en plan ?

\- Il se débrouille bien sans moi, rétorqua froidement Diego.

\- Vous ne l'aimez pas, s'amusa Sherlock.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, je pense même qu'il ne souhaite que ma perte.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

\- Il a menti...Il a menti en disant que j'avais besoin de repos alors que c'est totalement faux.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenu ?

\- Je l'ignorai, je ne l'ai su qu'en écoutant un policier bavarder avec une infirmière."

Bernado revint avec du thé pour les deux hommes.

"- Vous avez un...ami très attentionné, se permit de dire Sherlock.

\- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je peux lui faire confiance, sourit Diego, si je peux me permettre, pourrais-je passer la nuit ici? Je ne compte pas retourner à l'hôpital.

\- Faîtes comme chez vous, monsieur de la Vega.

\- Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Alors vous aussi, dit Sherlock en échangeant un regard entendu avec Diego, vous pouvez dormir dans ma chambre, si vous le souhaitez, je pense que ça doit faire pas mal de temps que mon lit n'a pas été occupé.

\- Je pensais dormir sur le canapé...

\- Vous êtes un invité de marques, répliqua Sherlock, je ne peux tout de même pas laisser le fils du PDG Vega Store dormir dans le salon...et mon frère, risque de me tuer...

\- Dans ce cas, vous permettez ? J'ai passé une journée assez fatigante et j'aimerai me reposer entièrement."

Sherlock ne s'y opposa pas et montra sa chambre. Diego prit son ordinateur avant de prendre ses quartiers.

"- Merci, Sherlock, dit-il.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, Diego."

* * *

Vers trois heures du matin, le jeune de la Vega se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, il prit un certain temps à se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon dont la lumière était encore ouverte. Cependant, il n'y avait personne. Il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre, observant la rue vide de Baker Street. Il ne se posa pas la question concernant les lumières du salon. En fait, il pensait que Sherlock était sans doute parti quelque part et qu'il allait revenir. Il savait que Bernado avait pris la chambre du docteur Watson puisqu'il n'y avait uniquement que deux chambres dans cette appartement.

"- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? Lança une voix familière derrière lui.

Diego se retourna et vit Sherlock se tenant devant la porte du salon.

"- Vous avez du faire un cauchemar, continua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi dîtes vous cela ?

\- Un homme qui sort d'un enlèvement ne peut qu'être pertubé, surtout lorsqu'il a une intelligence supérieur à celle d'un être normal.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

\- Il m'arrive de faire des cauchemars, répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

\- ça arrive à tout le monde, marmonna Diego.

\- Mais pas toutes les nuits."

Le jeune homme sursauta et leva ses yeux noisettes vers le détective.

"- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Vous faîtes des cauchemars toutes les nuits, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui et ?

\- Vous avez autrefois été suivi par de nombreux psychiatres mais cela n'a servit à rien. Vous êtes hantés par la mort de votre mère et vous souffrez à cause de votre intelligence, est ce que j'ai tort ?"

Contrairement à ses clients habituels, Diego ne sourcilla pas et ne se mit pas en colère. Au contraire, il restait calme, comme si cela ne le surprenait pas.

"- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il sans crainte, qu'est ce qui vous a mis sur la voie ?

\- Votre obstination à propos de la confiance m'a montré que vous avez eu certains problèmes avec ça. Donc à qui pouvez-vous autrefois vous confier, étant des étrangers, des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas, Réponses : Des psychiatres, plusieurs psychiatres ont surement trahi la confiance que vous leur portiez, d'où l'emploi du pluriel et non du singulier. Ce qui colle d'ailleurs avec la mort de votre mère lorsque vous étiez enfant. Vous gardez à votre poignet un bracelet, que vous avez sans doute rafistoler pour qu'elle aille à votre poignet, j'en déduis donc qu'elle appartenait sans aucun doute à quelqu'un qui vous est chere, soit votre mère.

\- C'est brillant, Sherlock, félicita Diego, mais qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je souffrais de mon...intelligence ?

\- Tout homme intelligent souffre de ne pas être compris par ses semblables, déclara Sherlock, croyez moi, j'en sais quelque chose."

Diego n'ajouta rien. Sherlock s'installa dans son fauteuil.

"- Vous êtes très intelligents, dévoila-t-il, et vous le cachez, je trouve cela dommage.

\- Je fais cela pour me protéger et vous le savez très bien.

\- En partie oui mais pas uniquement. Vous voulez rester libre et vous êtes effrayés par ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais le monde est au courant de votre talent en informatiques et en technologie. C'est un fait qui vous a effrayé depuis que vous êtes enfants, n'est ce pas ?

Diego eut un rire nerveux pour appuyer ses dires, Sherloc poursuivit.

"- Cela devait être l'âge de l'innocence et de l'ignorance mais lorsque vous avez montré vos capacités en public face à vos camarades...

\- ...ils m'ont battu, continua Diego d'une ton glaciale, ils m'ont battu pour que j'aille leur résoudre des problèmes de maths, pour que j'aille leur donner les réponses à chaque interrogation...

\- Et vous avez dès lors compris que ce serait ainsi comme ça, si on découvrait qui vous êtes réellement, dit Sherlock dans un murmure.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit à mon père, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et ça me suffit. Seul Bernado le sait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie à Madrid.

\- Alors vous attendez qu'on vienne vous sauver la vie pour que vous acceptiez de faire confiance à quelqu'un ? S'étonna le détective assez faussement.

\- Non, je peux voir si oui ou non, la personne en face de moi est sincère ou si elle s'apprête à me trahir.

\- Et moi, que suis-je pour vous ?

\- Vous êtes un fou."

La réponse avait de quoi rendre Sherlock abasourdi. Personne ne lui avait dit cela d'une manière directe et tout à fait normal. Il lui arrivait qu'on l'insulte, q'on le traite de fou...mais la plupart du temps, c'était surtout lorsque Sherlock était désagréable envers la personne en question.

"- Vous trouvez ? Dit-il seulement.

\- Oui. Je trouve. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à regarder droit devant vous. Mais vous avez l'habitude d'avancer en diagonale, ce qui fait de vous, une personne différente. Vous n'êtes pas un pion.

\- D'accord, sourit Sherlock qui comprenait dorénavant, vous me comparez à un fou des jeux d'échecs.

\- La vie est comme un jeu d'échec, rétorqua Diego, il faut utiliser les bons stratagèmes pour arriver à nos fins.

\- Êtes vous en train de jouer aux échecs ? Souffla Sherlock dont le cerveau était en train de travailler.

Il était certain qu'à travers les paroles du jeune de la Vega, se cacher un message qu'il voulait lui faire passer. Diego l'intriguait de plus en plus, un mystère l'avait enveloppé et le détective n'espérait qu'une chose, résoudre ce mystère.

"- Je joue toujours au échec."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Nous vous informons que Diego de la Vega, le fils unique d'Alexandre de la Vega, PDG de la Vega Store, a quitté l'Hopital St-Bart's, hier soir. D'après un communiqué, il semblerait que le jeune et futur héritier de la Vega Store ait décidé de résider dans un lieu inconnu de tout le monde afin de se protéger contre tout autre tentative d'enlèvements ou d'agression. Selon son avocat, maître Galindo, il aurait subi un traumatisme psychologique qui doit nécessiter un repos de longues durées..."_

"- Il n'en sait rien du t_o_ut, lança Diego.

Sherlock se tourna vers le jeune homme qui était debout fixant l'écran de la télévision. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir qui saillait bien à sa silhouette de mannequin.

"- Mais où avez-vous trouvé ces vêtements ? S'interrogea Sherlock ne se souvenant pas que Diego avait apporté une valise ou de quoi se changer.

\- Bernado a pensé à faire du shopping pendant que j'étais encore à l'hôpital, répondit Diego.

\- Ah, d'accord. Dîtes-moi, vous n'allez tout de même pas résider en permanence à Baker Street, les gens vont se douter de quelque chose.

\- Non, bien sur que non. Je compte d'abord rendre visite à une ancienne amie à ma mère qui vit en Angleterre dans le Sussex et ensuite, j'irai rejoindre les Etats-Unis.

\- J'ai pourtant entendu dire que votre père viendra ici.

\- Je ne pense pas. On m'a averti qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation des médecins pour quitter le continent américain. Mon kidnapping l'a rendu malade."

Alors qu'ils regardèrent les infos qui parlaient toujours de Diego, Sherlock entendit de nouveau la Berling noire de Mycroft Holmes. Il n'alla pas vérifier comme à son habitude si c'était son frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, le politicien fit brusquement son entrée avec un air légèrement fatigué.

"- Dis donc, ça va devenir une habitude ! Lâcha Sherlock pour simple bonjour.

\- Cela va en devenir une, si tu ne cesses aussi de me créer des souçis, que fais Diego de la Vega chez toi ?

\- Hé ! je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Pardonnez-moi, intervint le concerné avec un sourire qui déstabilisa pendant un moment le frère ainé des Holmes, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui est quitté l'hôpital.

\- Après ce qui vous est arrivé, vous déguerpissez comme si de rien n'était ? S'exclama Mycroft en maintenant sa colère, vous vous rendez compte que tout le monde vous cherchait ? Imaginez le scandale que pourrait faire votre père ?

\- Ecoutez, se leva Diego pour lui faire face, vos hommes, je ne les connais pas. Je suis dans un endroit que je connais pas, dans une ville que je ne connais pas, autant vous dire que je préfère me retrouver dans un lieu où je connais quelqu'un.

\- Vous connaissez mon frère ? S'étonna cyniquement Mycroft.

\- Non, mais Bernado réside chez lui."

Sherlock étouffa un rire devant la réplique. Les traits de Mycroft se détendirent tandis que Diego s'apprêta à quitter le salon

"- Mycroft Holmes, je vous prie de ne pas vous faire du souçis pour moi, ça risquerait d'ajouter un poids en plus avec ce que vous portez, termina le jeune homme avant de disparaître, et ne suis-je pas dans la ville la plus surveillée du monde ?"

L'homme du gouvernement soupira, décidément, il avait l'impression de se trouver face à un deuxième Sherlock sauf que celui là était beaucoup moins cassant.

"- Pourquoi viens-tu encore et toujours ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour rouspéter sur monsieur de la Vega, tout de même ? S'enquit le détective.

\- Non, évidemment...La brèche a été refermé, annonça-t-il.

Sherlock se redressa, plus attentif.

"- que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu avais dit que nos réseaux informatiques ont été détruits, c'est vrai. Cette nuit, nous avons eu la pire nuit que les services secrets et les forces de l'ordre pouvaient avoir. Tous nos dossiers informatiques classés défenses auraient pu tomber entre les mains de n'importe qui, de n'importe quels journalistes, de n'importes quels autres gouvernements étrangers.

\- Mais...que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quelqu'un a tout remis dans l'ordre. Vers minuit et une heure du matin, la faille n'existait plus. Les réseaux continuaient de fonctionner comme avant. On a essayé de savoir qui avait bien pu réussir cette exploit et...voici ce qu'on a eu."

Il tendit son portable à Sherlock qui montrait un écran noir avec un Z d'un épais.

"- C'est le message que votre "sauveur virtuel" vous a laissé ? S'amusa Sherlock en lui rendant son engin.

\- Ce "sauveur" comme tu l'appelles est un danger.

\- Pardon ? Mais il vient de sauver un pays rien qu'en vous aidant à garder vos réseaux intacts.

\- Je sais, mais...les supérieurs pensent que nous devons le retrouver le plus rapidement possible. On le considère comme potentiellement dangereux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un homme ou une machine qui a réussi à faire ce que des dizaines d'informaticiens et d'ordinateurs ultra-modernes n'ont pu faire, est pour..nous..pour eux dangereux.

\- Je n'ai pas la même vision des choses que toi, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

\- Parce qu'il a accès à tous les codes virtuels qui puissent exister en ce monde, déclara Mycroft avec un sourire nerveux.

\- S'il est aussi dangereux, mon frère, je pense qu'il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, rétorqua Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi le défends-tu ?

\- Je ne le défends pas, je te dis juste que c'est complètement stupide d'en vouloir à quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il vous surpassait sur ce coups-là et que l'orgueil de tes chers agents de l'élite se sont faits passer pour des enfants face à cet individu surdoué, soit-il.

\- Cette personne peut sur un coup de tête ou pour un simple plaisir détruire toutes les économies européennes, s'énerva Mycroft, je te ferais dire que même moi, je n'ai pas la prétention, ni le talent de le faire.

\- Tu es juste venu pour te plaindre ?

\- Retrouve le."

Sherlock se figea, sous le choc. Le ton pris par son frère était froid et menaçant.

"- Je ne suis pas très fort en informatique, protesta-t-il cependant.

\- Retrouve le, Sherlock. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un pirate virtuel pour le retrouver.

\- Mais comment veux-tu ? Tu as son code PIN ou IP ? Tu peux sans doute le retracer.

\- Nous avons essayer, cela n'a rien abouti. Cela ne nous a amené qu'à un...

\- Un quoi ?

\- Une plateforme fantôme complètement inexistante.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- C'est comme si tu te retrouvais dans un désert, mon frère. Maintenant, je dois te laisser, je t'envois quelques fichiers à propos de cette nouvelle affaire. Et concernant; Diego de la Vega, puisqu'il réside chez toi, je te préviens qu'il doit rester sur le territoire anglais pendant environ deux semaines.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Afin qu'on écarte tout danger. Les Etats-Unis refusent de le rapatrier tant qu'ils ne sont pas sur qu'il ne risque rien et l'Espagne, quant à elle, préfère pour l'instant garder le silence, déjà qu'elle a laissé filé les ravisseurs sans qu'elle le sache, donc à redemander que Diego de la Vega revienne à L'université, ce sera peine perdu."

* * *

Alors que le Mycroft parlait avec son cadet, Diego était sorti discrètement de la chambre de Sherlock pour descendre au rez de chaussée. Il avait revêtu un manteau noir et pris son ordinateur portable. Bernado l'avait suivi et s'arrêta quand il se dirigea vers la porte.

"- _Sabes que debes hacer_, dit Diego avant de sortir, _adios, amigo mio_."

Bernado lui fit un signe de la main et lui adressa un sourire sincère avant de remonter.

Diego se dirigea vers la voiture de Mycroft qui attendait vraisemblablement ce dernier. Il frappa la vitre qui s'abaissa.

"- Bonjour, salua Diego aimablement au chauffeur.

\- Mais vous êtes Diego de la Vega ?

\- Lui-même, écoutez, monsieur Holmes a décidé de me ramener chez lui mais j'ai mes valises à l'étage, pouvez-vous aller me les chercher ? Je vais rester ici.

\- Très bien, monsieur, obéit le chauffeur qui sortit de la voiture.

Diego prit ensuite la place du conducteur et fort heureusement la clé de voiture s'y trouvait. Il démarra rapidement avant que l'on ne remarque sa disparition. Il s'éloigna de Baker Street.

* * *

La chauffeur monta à l'étage et fut surpris de voir son patron qui s'apprêtait à partir.

"- Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? S'étonna Mycroft, vous devez garder la voiture.

\- Je suis venu chercher les affaires de monsieur de la Vega, monsieur.

\- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi cela ?

\- Mais vous avez demandé à ce que monsieur de la Vega soit ramené chez vous.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de telles..."

De son coté, Sherlock avait jeté un oeil dans la rue et se tourna vers son frère pour lui lancer :

"- Je pense que tu devras rentrer de nouveau à pied, Mycroft. Diego a pris la voiture."


End file.
